Presently, refuse, trash, waste, garbage or debris receptacles usually stand vertical on their closed bottom with an open top side and a possible lid. In order to place debris from the floor into a vertical standing receptacle, one must first locate and retrieve a collecting pan and a broom or rake, sweep the debris into the dust pan, lift the loaded pan and dump the pan up and over the open top edge of the container. It usually requires many repetitive trips of this operation and often during this process some of the debris is accidentally dropped or spilled and must be retrieved again. Of course, this is a laborious and time consuming way of using a refuse container. Using one's hands is often an impossible and unhealthy way to solve the foregoing procedural problems.
A process of directly transferring debris from a floor or ground surface into a refuse container, eliminating the need to go through the before mentioned problems with a dust pan, would be very desirable, particularly when cleaning up volumes of materials like particles on a workshop floor or yard trimmings. Further, a ramp-like incline plane surface which would assist with directly sweeping refuse into a container laid over on one side, on the floor, would be more desirable. Finally, a refuse container with a permanently attached pivotal ramp-like threshold which is instantly available yet conveniently and unobtrusively stored on the container, is most desirable.